Everlasting Cycle
by VerlorenFate
Summary: AU: With blood haunting everywhere, the metallic taste still fresh in the air, it was happening all over again. Yelling out, his pleas were all in vain, and once again did this nightmare occurred to him again. To see her laying in a pool, drenched with her own blood, her mouth gaping out for a desperate breath for air. ( Add x Elesis)


**THE DISTORTED VOICE IS NOW PERKASIS! Whaaa? Don't blame me, I fell in love with the too OP dragon person *^* anyway, I own nothing and this has been finished for quite some time... So tada ~ I finally decided to write an AN and posted it owo)b also, it's based from a song called Kagerou Days, which I don't own.**

* * *

Words and colours that coated around this room, with the sunlight peaking through glass window there. Streaming past his eyes, snapping him out from his night's daze. Drowsiness just clouded up his mind as he stumbled up whilst combing his hand through his hair.

Distant. That dream again, was always messing around in his mind. But the majority of the time, it couldn't even be considered as a dream. With blood haunting everywhere, the metallic taste still fresh in the air - no. It was more like a nightmare. Her body would always be laying there, helpless, motionless, and her eyes void of any life. Don't even bother to try forget the screams that they would yell.

"Sir, breakfast is ready." Snapping out from his own small daze, Add just made a small noise to signal that he heard the maid before glancing out the window. And once again, the red sun was high in the sky, as if taunting him, snickering at him, that it would happen again. That single thought just sent a painful jab to his heart.

Add Kim, that name was well known throughout the land - with pictures of his icy eyes stabbing through your own. With his famous lectures and theories that would constantly be replaying on and on within some sort of science article. He was a scientist and a damn well good one at that.

So it was surprising how he managed to find himself strolling through a small hallow park, with his mind wandering away. The airy summer breeze was almost comforting but his thoughts were anything but.

Here again, he was here again. That's when it snapped him out of his ignorant trance. His eyes darting around, sweat trickled down his back as he felt something tackle his legs, his eyes dreading to see that small white puppy once again.

"Els!" Cried out a voice. She was here again, with her bright eyes full of life, with -

He had to get out of here, now. Quickly making a sharp turn, Add tried to step past the small dog who was growling at him, he tried to get away from what he knew would happen next. Oh lord, he just wanted to disappear. Why him?

"Ah! Thank you for finding Els for me!" Beamed the girl, her smile bright and innocent, without a trace of blood seen. No, just no! "My name is Elesis, it's a pleasure to meet you," she bowed, forever ignorant of what would be in store for her later. But in Add's mind, he just wanted to run - never has he been this terrified in his life... Well, this life at least.

"Isn't this just fun?" Smirked out a distorted voice from the shadows as the sun continued to burn even brighter than ever, causing Add to stand still, stunned for what was about to happen again.

"My name is Add," he said, his voice distant as ever with his hands clenched at his side. Why? Why was he still here, talking to her? Was he even controlling his own body any more? But just that one glance at her blissful smile was all that he was required to remind himself of why he loves her so. Why he loves her to such a degree, that he never wants to let her go - starting off this heat caught daze haze.

"Ah! I think I saw you a few times on the newspaper!" Gasped Elesis, her eyes wide as a light blush crossed over her face. Thoughts were still swarming in Add's head though, with only a part of his mind focusing on how cute she looked when her face was red.

"Is that so?" He couldn't help to ask, despite already knowing the answer. But back to his thoughts - if he loved her so, then why would he put her through all of this pain, even if she didn't know.

"It was nice talking to you, really! I hope we can be friends, but I better get going, so see you!" She waved before walking off, with Els walking close by her, her figure fading slightly as Add ran forward.

"Wait!" He yelled as loudly as he could as he watched the dog skip out to the open road besides the park - with the lights flashing green and the machines whizzing past, he felt his heart pause as Elesis stared with wide eyes.

With blood haunting everywhere, the metallic taste still fresh in the air, it was happening all over again. Yelling out, his pleas were all in vain, and once again did this nightmare occurred to him again. To see her laying in a pool, drenched with her own blood, her mouth gaping out for a desperate breath for air.

"I'm so sorry," muttered Add as he fell to the ground and onto his knees, his hands weekly holding onto the cold lifeless hand of Elesis. Not even an hour, what a new record, right?

"Isn't this just fun?" Smirked out a distorted voice from the shadows as the sun continued to burn even brighter than ever, causing Add to freeze in his place, his world turning into a hazy type of red before everything just blurred out, his body becoming numb.

"Not again."

Words and colours that coated around this room, with the sunlight peaking through glass window there. Streaming past his eyes, snapping him out from his night's daze. Drowsiness just clouded up his mind as he stumbled up whilst combing his hand through his hair.

Distant. That dream again, was always messing around in his mind. But the majority of the time, it couldn't even be considered as a dream. With blood haunting everywhere, the metallic taste still fresh in the air - no. It was more like a nightmare. Her body would always be laying there, helpless, motionless, and her eyes void of any life.


End file.
